poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Disney Junior Gang's Adventures Series
The Disney Junior Gang's Adventure Series is a brand new adventure series. Summary Join Handy Manny, Doc McStuffins, the Lion Guard, Special Agent Oso and other Disney Junior characters as they travel to worlds beyond their home worlds and Disney studios, where they will meet new friends, battle bitter enemies and save the world all at the same time. Season 1 *The Disney Junior Gang's Adventures of Transformers: Generation 1 *The Disney Junior Gang's Adventures of Thomas & Friends: The Adventure Begins *The Disney Junior Gang's Adventures of Shrek *The Disney Junior Gang's Adventures of Bob the Builder *The Disney Junior Gang's Adventures of The Nightmare Before Christmas *The Disney Junior Gang gets Tangeld *The Disney Junior Gang's Adventures of Toy Story *The Disney Junior Gang's Adventures of Fireman Sam: The Great Fire of Pontypandy *The Disney Junior Gang's Adventures of Sagwa the Chinese Siamese Cat *The Disney Junior Gang's Adventures of Dougal *The Disney Junior Gang's Adventures of Pokemon *The Disney Junior Gang's Adventures of Recess: School's Out *The Disney Junior Gang's Adventures of CatDog *The Disney Junior Gang's Adventures of Nickelodeon's Doug *The Disney Junior Gang's Adventures of Mulan *The Disney Junior Gang's Adventures of Hercules *The Disney Junior Gang's Adventures of Pocohantas *The Disney Junior Gang's Adventures of The Nightmare Before Christmas: Oogie's Revenge *The Disney Junior Gang's Adventures of Toy Story 2 Season 2 *The Disney Junior Gang's Adventures of Beast Wars Transformers *The Disney Junior Gang's Adventures of Cars *The Disney Junior Gang's Adventures of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (Full Movie) *The Disney Junior Gang's Adventures of The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning *The Disney Junior Gang's Adventures of Cars 2 *The Disney Junior Gang's Adventures of Toy Story 3 *The Disney Junior Gang's Adventures of The Garfield Show *The Disney Junior Gang's Adventures of Cars 3 *The Disney Junior Gang's Adventures of Shrek 2 *The Disney Junior Gang meets Aladdin *The Disney Junior Gang's Adventures of Toy Story 4 *The Disney Junior Gang and the Return of Jafar *The Disney Junior Gang and Alice in Wonderland *The Disney Juinor Gang goes to Donkey King County (TV Series) *The Disney Junior Gang and Monsters VS. Aliens *The Disney Junior Gang meets Mulan 2 *The Disney Junior Gang and the Snow Queen Season 3 *The Disney Junior Gang meets Peter Pan *The Disney Junior Gang's Adventures of Shrek the Third *The Disney Junior Gang's Adventures of Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins *The Disney Junior Gang's Adventures of Bob the Builder: Mega Machines *The Disney Junior Gang meets Aladdin (TV series) *The Disney Junior Gang and the Snow Queen's Revenge *The Disney Junior Gang's Adventures of The Lion King 1 1/2 *The Disney Junior Gang's Adventures of Robots *The Disney Junior Gang Play Robozuna *The Disney Junior Gang and The Snow Queen (2012) *The Disney Junior Gang Sing Shrek the Halls *The Disney Junior Gang's Adventures of Lolirock *The Disney Junior Gang's Adventures of Muppet Treasure Island *The Disney Junior Gang's Adventures of Shrek Forever After *The Disney Junior Gang Meet The Hunchback of Notre Dame *The Disney Junior Gang's Adventures of Scared Shrekless *The Disney Junior Gang's Adventures of The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh *The Disney Junior Gang's Adventures of The Tigger Movie *The Disney Junior Gang Goes to Monsters University *The Disney Junior Gang Goes to Monsters, Inc. *The Disney Junior Gang Meet Wallace and Gromit Season 4 *The Disney Junior Gang's Adventures of Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir *The Disney Junior Gang's Adventures of Planes *The Disney Junior Gang Enter Wacky Races *The Disney Junior Gang's Adventures of A Cars Toon: Mater's Tall Tales *The Disney Junior Gang and Barney's Great Adventure *The Disney Junior Gang's Adventures of Planes 2: Fire and Rescue *The Disney Junior Gang Are Finding Nemo *The Disney Junior Gang Season 5 * * *The Disney Junior Gang's Adventures of Thomas and Friends: Big World! Big Adventures *The Disney Junior Gang's Adventures of The Spongebob Musical: Live on Stage! *The Disney Junior Gang's Adventures of White Snake * * * Trivia *This series is * * Category:The Disney Junior Gang's Adventures Series Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Spin-off films Category:Spin-off TV series Category:Disney crossovers